


C&B writes Crack Fics

by ChihiroAndByakuya



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChihiroAndByakuya/pseuds/ChihiroAndByakuya
Summary: There's a reason I don't usually do this, I wrote a few crack fics, enjoy, please don't take them seriously





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, okay?

One day Tsumugi was bored, she had nothing to do because she was bored, she had watched every single anime in the world at this rate at least 60163014820 times.  
So she went over to Ouma’s room and stole his Panta and decided to play a class drinking game.  
It was all doing good until Ouma saw she stole his Panta and then gave chase. Tsumugi threw the Panta in his eyes and ran off.   
Kirumi had to clean up the mess at the end of the day.  
The end


	2. Toothbrushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi tries to teach people how to brush their teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is based off TheOdd1sOut video "Garfild comic explained" so yea. I recommend his videos

One morning Tsumugi Shirogane walked into the bathroom and went over to the sink. She put only a small piece of toothpaste on the brush, "They say you should use the really big toothbrush or something like that."

She was about go brush her teeth when Maki came in.

Maki pulled up the water pipe and water went everywhere.

"Maki! That's not toothpaste!"

And then Maki pulled up the sewage drain and explained it all in one sentence, "Yes it is."

Tsumugi ran away, scared, into the boys bathroom.

Once again, she said "They say you should use the really big toothbrush or something like that."

She was about to go brush her teeth but she saw Ouma, "Ouma, that's not a toothbrush."

"I know Tsumugi, it's a crack pipe."

He gave one to Tsumugi and she began smoking, "Well life has no real meaning anyway."

  
The end


	3. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rip off Heathers and willy Wonka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

Once upon a time Kaede went over to Tsumugi and asked her, "Hey Tsumugi? Do you mind keeping your anime shows down?"

"Are we going to have a problem? Do you have a bone to pick? You've come so far why are you pulling on my d--k? I'd normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch but I'm feeling nice so here's some advice listen up BIOTCH!" Tsumugi snapped at her.

Korekiyo and Kirumi appeared out of nowhere when the music started and them along with Tsumugi began singing and dancing to Candy Store by Heathers.

Kaede sneaked away and went over to Maki who was reading twilight, "Hi Maki."

"YOU STOLE FIZZING LIFTING DRINKS! YOU GET NOTHING! YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY SIR!"

"All I did was say hi." Kaede said, sneaking away.

  
The end


	4. Trash Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Nagito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read summary

One day Kaede went outside, when Tsumugi jumped out and yelled at Kaede:

"KAEDE! COME QUICKLY, MIU MADE SOMETHING! ITS THE BEST IDEA SINCE FOAM BOARDS!"

Kaede followed and they saw Miu made a machine that teleported them to outside so they could travel the world.

Shuichi began driving but accidentally crashed into a trash can, and then Nagito appeared out of it.

"You wrecked my home :( "

Maki threw Nagito off a cliff.

Then wheelchair demon and fashion junk appeared.

Them along with Tsumugi ran off into the sunset.

The end


	5. Rip Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT SPOILERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WATCH OUT FOR A SPOILER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Once upon a time Ouma gave Kirumi a note saying "Buy T-shirts for me with your own money!"

She went to the shops and bought a t-shirt for €500

Then she saw Tsumugi wearing a Junko Enoshima t-shirt.

"How much was that?"

"€5."

Kirumi burned down the school.

The end


End file.
